Don't Let It Show
by Thessily Jones
Summary: Don't let what show? Love? Hate? Pain? Any sort of emotions at all? But that's no way to live, is it? An ongoing exploration of what's hidden, and what can be allowed to show in a person's heart. Several pairings, including yaoiyuri. My first fic!


All righty, here's my disclaimer: I own two hard copies of the Shipper's list, as well as the plot bunny that gave me this piece. Her name is Grey Murphy, and she bounced on me while I was reading the Shipper's list. How rude!

While the "main" pairing I have planned is heterosexual, I do write yaoi and yuri, and may hint toward homosexual secondary pairings. Be aware of that, and read at your own risk.

**Bold** text means that a yami is speaking in a hikari's head or vice-versa. _Italics_ will be personal thoughts.

This fic is dedicated to Tamara Raymond and oOKeairaOo, both now long gone.

OoOoO

"Seto," Mokuba said as his brother walked in from school, "you got mail." He handed over a parchment-colored envelope that had the Kaiba address written in metallic copper calligraphy. Inside was a black card with copper writing inviting him and a guest to the opening of the new museum in nearby Roulette City. He received many such invitations, being the head of a large corporation.

But this one caught his eye when he glanced at the list of staff at the bottom. The head curator at the new museum had a rather familiar name. "Ishizu," he muttered aloud, vaguely surprised. Perhaps it wasn't shocking that she'd come back to Japan, but he still felt something odd, thinking about her. Yes, he would attend the opening of the museum, he decided firmly. As for a guest, he'd see if Yugi or one of his little friends wanted to see Ishizu again.

oOoOo

Yugi had already gotten an invitation to the opening, which he responded to with a cheery smile and a phone call to the museum office to RSVP. As he talked to the office girl, he off-handedly asked if Ishizu was in the building. The girl offered to transfer him to her line in that polite tone that could only be fake. Ishizu answered her phone promptly, though, so Yugi wasn't too put-off.

"Ishizu Ishtar, head curator."

"Ishizu, it's Yugi. You came back?"

Ishizu made a sound that Yugi couldn't identify for a moment. He'd never heard it before. But after a moment, he realized she was laughing, a rather warm chuckle, in fact. "Yes, I'm back. The museum offered me this position because I'm one of the world's few Japanese-speaking Egyptologists. Malik came with me, as well. Though, Rishid stayed in Egypt to take care of our affairs."

"Oh, will Malik be at the opening?"

"Of course. He can't wait to see everyone. Unfortunately, I was limited in the number of invitations I could send out, though. So, we will have to have a separate occasion to see everyone who won't be at the museum."

Yugi smiled. "A 'Welcome Home' party! I can organize it for you!"

Ishizu laughed again. "Why, thank you for the offer, Yugi. I would certainly appreciate it."

After a few more niceties, they got off the phone, Yugi certainly excited about the opening and the party.

**What about Malik's yami?** Yami asked in Yugi's head, without fully appearing outside of Yugi's body. While Bakura preferred to take full tangible form, Yami often

"What about him?"

**Is he still active? Will he be back in town?**

"I don't know. I didn't think to ask." Yugi felt a chill, uncertain if it came from himself or his yami. But it didn't totally eclipse his excitement.

oOoOo

Ryou looked at his Bakura's feet, meekly muttering his words at the yami standing dominant over him. "If I don't go to this event, Ishizu and the others will certainly worry." He was on hands-and-knees as Bakura had deemed proper.

The yami's response was to kick the hikari in the side, sending him sprawling across the tiled kitchen floor. But even as Ryou reeled in pain, he heard Bakura's cold voice. "I'm sure they will. Fine, you can go to the opening." _Though I'll make you pay for it in the days until then_, he thought cheerily.

oOoOo

Whoot! One chapter of a fic complete! Reviews are love, and flames will be used to build atronachs in my to-be-posted Elder Scrolls fics!

Oh, and sorry that this is so short. I'm going to be trying to post one chapter of this length or slightly longer every couple of days.


End file.
